My Little Secret
by babyajiana82
Summary: 15 year old Izzy Swan meets an older man at a concert in Atlanta one weekend. They sneak around for the next 6 months b4 she find out she is pregnant. She refused to tell her parents who the father was and they kept secretly seeing each other. At 17shes sent to live with her father in Forks. Will they ever find out who shes been seeing?What will happen to him?What will the pack do?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: 15 year old Izzy Swan meets an older man at an R&B concert in Atlanta one weekend that she is supposed to be grounded and they spend the entire weekend together. They sneak around for the next 6 months before she finds out she is pregnant. She refused to tell her parents who the father was and they kept secretly seeing each other. At 17, she was sent to live with her father in Forks since Renee couldn't handle her anymore. Will they ever find out who she has been seeing since she was underage? What will happen to him? What will the pack say? Song by Xscape**

**Twilight AU; pairing Bella/ Josh U. Rated M**

**Warnings: violence, lemons, language, non-sexual spankings, underage drinking, smoking and sex. Dominant Josh**

**A/N: Wolfs can discipline their imprints, meaning domestic discipline/Spankings. **

**Read and review please!**

_**My Little Secret**_

**Chapter 1 Izzy POV**

"No, Isabella, you are **NOT** going all the way to Atlanta for a concert and that's final!" Renee shouted at me.

I furrowed my brows.

"Why the fuck not?" I asked bewildered.

She scowled at me and said, "For one, you are grounded and you know it. Secondly, you just turned 15 years old and you're too young to go cross country by yourself for a whole weekend just for a concert. And watch your mouth young lady, before I call your father to come down here and handle you. You are on thin ice as it is."

"Bitch, please"

I said rolling my eyes and turning to go to my room and pack.

"What did you say to me young lady!?"

"Since you are apparently so fuckin' hard a hearing, I'll repeat myself. I sa-id," my voice laced with sarcasm, "'Bitch, please'. You and I both know that you won't call Charlie, cause you know what happened the last time you called him down here to "handle me" over something stupid."

I saw her wince. Yeah she remembers. I don't even remember what I did and she called him down here to punish me and she was ranting and raving about how I wouldn't mind her and shit. He missed a fishing trip to come down here cause she wouldn't stop bugging him. When he got here, he promptly beat the shit outta both of us. He told Renee if she called him for something that she should be able to handle again and he had to come back down here that he was going to make sure she couldn't sit for a week by the time he got done with her.

I walked over to the cordless phone and picked it up.

"Do you want to dial, or should I?"

I smirked at her as she paled and gulped.

"I won't call him, but you are still not going Isabella" she said and walked away.

I just turned around and took the phone with me. As I got my bag out of the closet, I dialed my daddy's number. It's late there so I know he is sleeping, so this should be even easier. I'm a daddy's little girl and with him, I get away with a lot of shit. The only reason he beat me last time, was because he missed a planned fishing trip that he was really looking forward to.

_**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri…**_

_Hello?_

I sniffle…

'Dad-dy!'

_Bells? Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?_

He fired off frantic question after question. I grinned. This was too easy.

'Daddy, mommy won't let me go to this concert for the we- week-end'

I fake hiccup and whine

_Where is this concert at, Princess?_

'Atlanta'

_Who is going with you? You are not going by yourself. You just turned 15 last week, princess. You don't know anybody there. You can go if you take some friends with you, okay?_

'O-Okay dad-dy'

I sniffle

_Now stop crying baby girl. Do you need some money? How were you getting there and back?_

'No daddy, I got money. I was gonna fly there and back. While there, I was gonna catch the MARTA train to the Phillips Arena where the concert is and there's a hotel right there. So I can go daddy? Please Please Please?!'

_Find at least one friend to go with you, and then yes, you can go for the weekend. But I want you to call me when you get there and before you leave for back home, AT LEAST. Do you understand me, Isabella?_

Him calling me Isabella means that if I don't do what he says, then I'm gonna get it bad next time he sees me.

'Yes, daddy, I understand. Thank you, I love you daddy. I need to go and pack'

_Love you too, Princess. Have fun!_

We disconnect the call and I continue packing.

He he that was easy.

I finish packing and call a cab and give them my friends address down the street. They all left yesterday on a family emergency in New York, so I can sit out on their front deck to wait on the cab without nosey adults asking what I'm doing.

I make sure I have everything, my phone, money and id (both fake and real), my tickets and my I-pod for the plane ride in my carry on.

I climb out of my window and walk down the street. I get to the airport and my gate with only five minutes to spare. I board and people watch while listening to my music and waiting for take-off.

After about four hours in the air, we land at Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta International and I get my luggage and head out to the MARTA station. Since I'm in the Domestic Terminal North, I see that I have to go towards the Shuttle Connector to catch the MARTA train.

I ride the Gold line to Five Points, and instead of getting off and walking the few blocks to my stop, I then transfer to the Blue line to get off at Dome/GWCC/Phillips Arena/CNN Center stop.

Once I get off there, I walk a few blocks to the Holiday Inn at Centennial Olympic Park and check in, glad that I have my fake id.

I head to my room and take a shower and relax as its only 3:30 in the afternoon and the concert don't start 'til 7 pm. I set my alarm and take a quick nap.

Several hours later, I am making the final touches to my outfit and getting ready to head out. I have on a red close fitting V-neck slim body long sleeved halter top, with skin tight black skinny jeans that's low on my ample sized hips. I paired the outfit with red ankle boots with rhinestones on the front, a 1.25 in platform and a 5in heel. I have my hair down and done in big barrel curls and minimal make up of black eye liner and clear lip gloss.

I grab my bag and head out after making sure I have everything including my room key and ticket.

It doesn't take long to get to the Arena and after handing over my ticket; I go and get a soda and head to my seat to wait for the show to start.

First up is Jodeci and I am having a blast. Everyone is up on their feet singing and dancing along.

Next up is Tyrese, who is doing his hit 'Sweet Lady'. While he is singing, I noticed an older, dark skinned man staring at me and when he sees me looking, he walks over and up behind me with his hands on my hips. We start to sway and he leans over and softly sings the rest of the song to me in my ear.

"Sweet Lady"

Now any other day  
I would play it cool  
But I can't now cause I want you  
See I'm hooked on  
how you flex your style  
and I wanna talk for a little while  
I never really seen your type  
but I must admit that I kinda like  
so maybe if you have the time  
we could talk about you being my

Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me  
Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me

Now on the regular  
I would waste time but I don't want to  
'cuz you're so damn fine  
and I heard that you were taken  
but that don't have to stop you from makin'  
late night phone calls on the telephone  
about your fantasies and ways to get it on  
when you need me I will be  
there for you my sweet lady

Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me  
Sweet lady would you be my  
sweet love for a lifetime  
I'll be there when you need me  
just call and receive me

Say you will be baby  
say you will be my lady  
I've got to have all your love  
so I won't even front  
just say you'll give it to me  
don't wanna hear the maybe's  
and I will give you all my heart  
if you say you'll be my baby

As the song ends, he comes around to stand in front of me, kisses my hand and introduces himself as Josh Uley. I tell him my name, looking him in the eye; I can't help but feel like my life has just changed.


End file.
